thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Pierce
Introduction Paige Pierce, also known as Peanut, was a member of the Sisterhood MC. She's 4 feet and 11 inches tall but likes to say that she is 5 feet tall. Paige is allergic to peanuts as well. She got the name Peanut by Savannah, who was joking about her height and how she's small like a peanut. Biography Before Los Santos Paige Pierce was born September 30, 1997 in Lakeside, California to her parents, Christine Pierce and Richard Pierce. On September 30, 2015, Paige Pierce got into an argument with her parents during her birthday dinner about her sneaking out to parties and getting in trouble. Her parents were tired of dealing with her shit and they were trying to tell her that now since she is 18 years old, she needs to grow up and get her act together. Paige got mad and without thinking, told her parents that she'd rather leave the house. They didn't know what to do with her anymore and told her that she could leave, but if she wants to leave she had to do it that night. They didn't mean it, and they didn't think she would actually do it, but Paige was stubborn and she decided to stick with what she said and leave the house that night. She wandered for a few days, sleeping over with some of her friends that she had made at the parties. Getting tired and restless of constantly trying to find a place to sleep at, Paige decided to start looking for a job and a place to stay at. She managed to get a job at a gas station as a cashier. A few days later, she eventually met Savannah at the gas station. Savannah was filling out her truck with gas and while she was waiting, found herself in a long conversation with Paige. It turned out that Savannah needed a roommate because she couldn't afford paying for rent by herself. Paige told her about her situation and that she was looking for a place to live at and Savannah offered her to stay at her place and split the rent between them both. After working a few weeks at the gas station, Paige was able to get money to move in with Savannah. The house wasn't as close to the gas station unfortunately, and Paige didn't have any way of commuting to work. Luckily Savannah offered to commute her to work every day. Paige found out that she dislikes seat belts. They're too uncomfortable and annoying. She hated that it would randomly tighten and put a lot of pressure on her chest. One day, while Paige was working a really late night shift at the gas station. She noticed a group of female bikers coming to the gas station to fill up their bikes. She saw how close they were with each other and the smiles on their faces. Paige was tired and didn't realize that she was just staring at them for a while, until one of them noticed Paige looking over. The member started walking up to her and Paige was nervous, but then found herself talking to the member, Willow. She was mesmerized by how free they seemed and she told Willow that, then explained Savannah and her situation. They were struggling with living expenses and they didn't know what to do. Willow offered them a spot in the club, and promised them support. But they were just passing through and were heading to Los Santos. Paige told her that she'd have to talk to Savannah first. They had one day to decide. And so she watched them ride off on their bikes once they were finished. And then it clicked. She had saved up some money for a while, and she decided to use it to buy herself a motorcycle. The next day she bought a used and pretty old bike (the bike unfortunately didn't last long and couldn't make it to Los Santos) and she talked to Savannah about the female bikers and the promises they made. They decided to go, they didn't have much to lose. So they told them they'd save up a bit more money and meet them in Los Santos. Coming to San Andreas One of the first connections Peanut made was James Bishop. He warned her about selling in Grove's territory and taught her how to make and where to sell crack rocks on August 10, 2018. On the following day, she bought a Daemon from Irvines' Auto Emporium and named it "Butter". She and Socks were seen selling around the community center on Carson Ave, which led to them being chased and shot at by members of Grove. A week later AJ Thomson texted her, pretending to be Cliff Hanger in order to lure her into an ambush. She was gunned down by two men wearing green bandanas, who then fled in SUVs. Peanut met Bob Coolidge after a filming session for Lenny Moore's film, The Dark Noise. She met him on Vespucci Beach, where she told him about the other members of the Sisterhood and their experiences in the city. They later left due to The Phoenix Corporation members lurking around and went on a bike ride around the island. She left the Sisterhood on September 9, 2018, after learning that Ghoul left, as she was frustrated by her inability to do things due to her ties to a group with missing leadership. Category:Civilian Category:Characters